


Nunca desaparecerá

by Kikinu



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces realmente cree que nunca desaparecerá. Y eso es realmente molesto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nunca desaparecerá

A veces realmente cree que nunca desaparecerá. Y eso es realmente molesto.

Es molesto porque, vamos, ¿a quién le resultaría cómodo sentir constantemente retorcijones en el estómago? ¿O un hormigueo recorriéndole toda la columna? ¿O sudoración excesiva en las manos constantemente? ¿O ese maldito nerviosismo?

No es agradable, ni mucho menos. Es horribles, despreciable, angustiante. Es… es… agotador.

Si, es realmente agotador querer al idiota de Hamada como si fuera el primer día. Porque no son solo todas esas cosas estúpidas de quinceañera enamorada (aunque de echo, el ES un quinceañero enamorado), sino que son los besos fogosos que le quitan el aliento; los encuentros furtivos en sus cuartos a mitad de la noche (definitivamente es bueno que su cuarto quede justo al lado de la escalera de incendios); los toqueteos disimulados en los vestuarios.

Es agotador que luego de casi dos años (el año que comenzaron a salir cuando aún iban a secundaria baja, el año que Hamada estuvo en secundaria alta y el en la baja y el año corriente) siguieran como al principio.

-Hey, ¿nos vemos esta noche?- Le pregunta disimuladamente al oído el rubio, mientras salen del entrenamiento

Totalmente agotador…

-Claro-

Hey, que sea agotador no significa que no sea placentero. Y mucho menos que valla a dejarlo.


End file.
